


Shower with me Castiel

by Destielschild



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Also declarations of love bc I'm lame, Blowjobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shower Sex, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielschild/pseuds/Destielschild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean introduces Castiel to showering...and things go a bit further than planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower with me Castiel

Battered and bleeding, Dean stumbled into the dingy motel room. The air smelled of something stale, but he brushed it off, being used to sleeping in worse. Sammy had already set up his laptop and unpacked his clothes, though he was nowhere to be seen. He didn't worry though, Sam was probably just picking up some good for tomorrow's breakfast. Glancing at the clock, he realized just how late it was. But he couldn't sleep yet. He had to get clean first. Slipping into the warm shower, he let the water run over him. Half closing his eyes, he didn't remember the last time he had been able to take a long shower. Sammy had always used up all the water and shampoo, so Dean had to make do with cold water and the suds at the bottom of the bottle. But it felt good. After a few more moments, he reached out of the shower to grab his towel off the hook. Surprisingly, someone was handing it to him. Peering out from behind the curtain, making certain to keep himself covered, he saw Cas.

"Jesus Cas, you can't sneak up on a guy like that." But his tone only showed mild annoyance.

"Ah I'm sorry Dean, I didn't realize showing up like this made you uncomfortable. My apologies." He said, turning to leave, his hand on the bathroom door handle.

"No it's okay." Dean said quickly.

 

_What the hell are you doing Winchester?! So what if he's right there. Close enough to touch..._

 

Close enough to make Dean squirm with tension.

 

"Have you ever taken a shower before?" He said, nervously biting his lip, eyes downcast and a slight blush creeping into his cheeks.

"No...but I assume it is a good feeling?" Cas cocked his head to the side like he always did when trying to understand humans.

 

"Yeah. It is...do you wanna try it?"

"Okay Dean."

 

Cas stepped away from the door now, drawing slightly closer to the shower as he pulled the trench coat off his well muscled shoulders. Throwing off his tie and shirt, and finally his pants, Dean couldn't help but stare. He was beautiful, but even that word didn't measure up. He was well built and slightly smaller than Dean, with a mess of dark brown hair sticking in all directions. His skin was slightly tanned and his lips were a light pink, chapped, though Dean assumed they were actually softer than they looked.

Stepping into the shower, he paused to look up and down the now exposed Dean Winchester.

"Stunning." He barely whispered, but Dean heard it. His heart caught in his throat as he tried to think of something to say, but fuck, Cas was just too distracting, peering at him with an awe that made Dean curse silently, kowing he didn't deserve that kind of affection.

 

Instead, he did what he had thought about doing millions of times.

 

Reaching his hand up, he gently brushed the stubble along the angel's jawline with his fingers. Cas leaned into the touch, and that gave Dean the confidence he needed. Gripping his chin, he pulled him into a kiss. Hungry with need, the angel turned his head and parted his lips slightly to give Dean better access. Dean didn't waste any time taking advantage of that as their tongues battled affectionately.

"Fuck, Dean." Cas moaned into the kiss. By this time, Dean had abandoned all rational thought. Reaching down, his fingers curled around the angel's length, making him mewl. He was new to this, but heck, he'd jacked himself off before, so it didn't seem to be too different. Slowly moving his hand up and down the shaft, thumb swiping over the head, Cas bucked into his touch. Dean sped up and watched as his angel was coming undone under his touch. Letting go, to which Cas whined, he sunk down to his knees, this he definitely had never done before, but fuck it, he was feeling brave. Taking Cas into his mouth, he loved how the angel tasted. His angel.

"Mmm Cas, taste so good baby." He looked up into his eyes, seeing the unbridled want, he almost came just by watching Cas. Sucking faster, he swirled his tongue around the shaft, earning a low moan.  
"Fuck, Dean, fuck fuck fuck!" Cas's voice was deep and ragged with need.  
"Come for me baby, yeah, let me swallow you down."

Castiel shuddered and gripped Dean's shoulders tight enough to bruise as he came down his throat. Dean swallowed all of him down.

"Yeah baby, you like that?" He said as he stood up to hold his angel, who was completely wrecked.

"Dean."

Cas was reaching for Dean's own throbbing cock, his eyes dark with desire. Imitating what he's seen Dean do, he took him in his mouth, deep throating him.

"Oh god Cas." Dean gasped, pushing his hands through his angel's hair, holding him tight as he sucked him off. Dean had no idea where he had learned that, but frankly couldn't find it in him to even care. Thrusting faster into Cas's mouth, his vision went white, the intensity of his orgasm nearly blacking him out. Cas swallowed him down and pulled off just in time to catch Dean before he fell. Both of them were now kneeling in the shower, which was still running, panting heavily.

"That...that was amazing. Thank you Dean." Cas's words were soft and full of emotion.

"I...I love you. I always have. And I had hoped that maybe, just maybe someday you'd love me back. I guess I was right." He said, with a half smirk. It took Dean a moment to digest. His angel loved him? Yeah he knew that Cas found him attractive, but love? Pulling their bodies together, he murmured against his angel's lips, "I love you too. And I always will."

 

The shower had long since gone cold, but neither seemed to notice or care.


End file.
